10:53 am
by Rikku-Lin-Minouke
Summary: AU Botan's been kidnapped but something doesn't seem right, is her captor really what he seems to be or is there more going on then either of them understands? Kurama x Botan
1. Chapter 1

10:53 am

By Rikku-Lin-Minouke

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no yu yu hakusho, no laptop, no car, not Monk, or A Perfect Circle, or Rooster Teeth… or whatever you can think of, besides my cat.

**AN: so pretty much I'm trying to get as much feed back as I possibly can if you guys think this is a good idea for a story. I've had this idea spinning around in my head and I really, really want to go through with the story, I'm doing a lot of research to try and pull this all off correctly. So just review me to let me know if it's something you would read if I continue with it. Just I would like to do. **

Chapter 1

"-really think that today was going to like that, did you?" A female voice shouted through the small room, shattering the silence. Covers were sent flying through the air as a blue haired girl stared wide eyed at the noise coming from the black box on her night stand that decided to destroy her dreams of rainbows and white knights.

"Well Koto," another female responded. "I actually didn't know what to expect when the sun came out, but I knew that I'd do it with a smile."

The woman sitting up in bed lowered her eye lids and slammed her hand down on the red power button. "I'll show you a smile Juri," she grumbled before rolling off the bed and stretching up to her tip toes and reaching for the ceiling. "Do the two of you ever talk about anything of interest in the morning? Maybe I should find a different station to wake up to."

Her eyes roamed over her bed to look out the window and squinted at the bright light shining through it before snapping her head back to look at the clock. Grabbing the box and almost ripping it from the wall, her pink eyes grew in size memorizing the time taunting her in straight red numbers.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She threw the clock down and ran to her closet unbuttoning her pajama shirt on the way. "Shucks Botan, how many times did you press that bloody snooze button? Huh? Twenty?" She gritted her teeth in frustration as she tried to pull her top over her shoulders only to realize she missed the clear plastic button under her bust line.

A growl erupted from behind her clenched mouth as she slipped the button free and peeled it from her body and the stretch band of her pants made those easy to discard. Botan was happy that she'd picked her clothes out the night before just in case something like this was to happen. Lucky her, it was a good prediction.

Hastily she grabbed the sleeves of her tight purple sweater and pulled it over her head and shift it into place so only a tiny bit of cleavage was peeking out. Next she snatched the dark skinny legged jeans from the floor of her walk in closet and put one leg in, only managing pulling it up to her knee before attempting the other leg. With a small shriek, she hopped twice before falling on to her butt. She ignored the pain in her shoulder that had hit the wall, pulling the pants up enough to raise her hips and slide them around her waist. Standing up she twisted the nickel button through the hole and lifted the zipper as high as possible.

Her bare feet thudded down the wood floors of her hallways and down the stairs to grab the banister and swing around the final five steps that curved down to the front door where her briefcase sat with her Steve Madden royal purple high heeled shoes. Quickly she glanced up at the mirror by the door and pulled her blue locks back into a ponytail that had been conveniently around her wrist. She combed her bangs with her fingers and snatched up her purse as well before rushing out the door, barely remembering to lock it.

Scraping her key along the lock several times, she finally slipped it into the hole of the lock on the outside of her maroon car. Swearing several times under her breath, Botan gazed down through the window to see the locks already propped up. She grumbled throwing her bags onto the torn up passenger seat and plopping down behind the wheel. "Come on old girl. I may have forgotten about your broken locks, but your engines gotta still have _some _compassion towards me, right?" Her voice pleaded with the machine the choked several times before rumbling to life. "Thank you!" Reversing on to the street, Botan twisted the wheel and moved into drive, praising the beast for clicking into place right away and driving down to the stop sign.

Her eyes glanced at the clock in dash to see the red numbers cracked and fazed into an incoherent messaged. "Crap, where's my phone…." Her hand dug blindly over to where her purse was. Glancing over she grabbed the bag to drop it in her lap. When her eyes lifted back to the road, her foot slammed on the brake to narrowly miss the car in front of her. "Crappity, crap, crap!" Botan hissed.

Stopped for a red light, Botan looked down and unzipped her yellow purse. She plowed her hand through its billion contents before pulling out her android to check the time. 10:48 am. A car horn behind her signaled the green light and she sighed while laying her phone in the grimy cup holder.

She was almost there and she was already eighteen minutes late. Botan circled her right hand blindly through her purse look for the tube of light pink lip stick which she felt hitting her finger tips moments before picking it up. Pushing off the cap of the tube with her thumb Botan prepared to stop for the next red light while glancing up into the rearview mirror.

A loud thud shook her car and her foot slammed harder than ever of the brake before dropping her lip stick in her purse and setting the yellow bag on the floor of the passenger seat.

"Shit…"Botan breathed. "There's no way I can afford this right now." Her hand moved to place her car in park when a wobbly hand shot up from in front of her hood and pulled their body up to lean against her car. Her body was shaking in fear of what was about to happen. If they were injured they would probably sue her up the butt for this and the bank already hated her.

Long red hair covered the man's face as he limped over to her passenger side door. His right arm clutched his stomach and if she didn't know any better she would say that there was blood seeping into his white oxford shirt. Pulling the door open, he threw himself into the seat next to her, pushing her briefcase to the floor alongside her purse. She turned and started rambling apologizes.

"Drive," his voice was harsh and low. She looked up abruptly into his green eyes that shined with unsaid threats.

"No hold on a second mister," her finger shot out to poke his shoulder. "We need to assess the situation here."

"Now," he all but growled at her.

"I know what I did was wrong, but we should talk about this," she told him and looked down at his stomach that for sure had a large growing red patch. "Oh my word! That's real blood. I mean it's really real… real blood. We need to get help!"

He sighed softly before reaching behind him with his unoccupied hand and with only a second to blink, he'd pulled a guy from the back of his waist band to point at her. "Drive, now," he said again and she gulped quickly before turning to face the wheel with a new found panic racing through her veins.

Botan's breath came in short hot burst as she tried not to look at the gun nestled in his hand. "Please don't hurt me, I mean I'm really no one. I didn't mean to hit you sir, I'm so sorry. I'm just a lousy writer; I don't even have any money-"

"Can you please be quiet?" He asked softly watching her drive straight through the light and he rested the barrel of the gun on his black tailored pants, still pointing threateningly at her. "Take the highway going east up ahead."

"East?" Botan asked, her voice cracking as both her hands tightly gripped the steering wheel. "Why east?"

"Seventy percent of people on the run go west," he said and she noticed his voice was noticeably calmer with the car in motion, which made her even more nervous. Did that mean she was officially being kidnapped?

**AN: please, please, review! I must have feedback from this… teaser trailer of sorts. (me super duper hopeful!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I'm putting my other story on the back burner because of its content, but this story I will continue to update when I can. I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 2

Botan pulled onto the next highway that said 'East' and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. The muscles of her arms twitched with the intensity of the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Botan asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"It would appear so," he sounded almost as dejected as she did. Her eyes stayed connected to the road, letting her hands grip the steering wheel tightly. The rumbling of the engine filled the air for a few moments.

"Can I ask why?" she said with a shiver in her voice. Glancing over, she noticed the red liquid seeping from between his fingers. The barrel of the gun sat on his thigh while the handle pressed against his palm.

"No." His face appeared calm, but his hand shook that covered his wound.

"Is that from me hitting you?" she nodded her head slightly in his general direction. He looked down at his wound and took a slow, steady breath.

"Yes."

Her eyes drifted over again to look at his growing wound and she noticed her phone still trapped in the cup holder. Ten million different ideas popped up in her mind like a group of hungry kindergartener's after the same cookie. She licked her dry lips, looking back at the road and pondering how to accomplish the task at hand.

Botan let her eyes glance back at the phone in the cup holder again. This time her eyes strayed longer and caught the attention of the man next to her. "What are you looking at?" He asked without turning to face her.

She remained silent, moving back to peer at the road. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his red hair shift and he turned toward her. Slowly his fingers peeled off the gun and reached over to pick up her phone with his thumb and index finger. He brought it over to his lap and, raising one hip carefully, slid the phone into his pocket.

"Was that what you were looking at?" he asked still looking at her.

Botan could feel her throat closing up and the tears building behind her eye lids. She could see her freedom slipping away. He had her phone now, so that destroyed any way to get a hold of authorities. During this time of day there was little traffic so they were cruising along at a decent speed, which meant the further away they got the less likely the police would catch them. With every mile, the chances of being found were dropping.

They drove in silence for what seemed like hours before they exited the city and saw trees on either side of the highway. The blue sky signaled her entrance into hell. To make matters worse, her captor took a shaky breath and relaxed in the passenger seat slightly while still clutching the gun in his hand. His other hand pressed into his wound trying to slow the bleeding. She looked over at his pale face. The man seemed calm and at ease, but the fact that his face was quickly draining of color proved otherwise.

That got her mind moving for new, possible escape routes. If he died then she could go free and forget this ever happened. She relaxed her shoulders slightly. If she waited it out then there was nothing to worry about. Ten more minutes passed by in silence as Botan listened to his breathing become a bit shallower. Information she hadn't thought about floated up to the conscious part of her brain. This strange man, who was sitting next to her with a gun pointed in her direction, was bleeding profusely from his abdomen because she had _hit_ him with _her_ car. That would mean if he did die from blood loss, she may get charged with vehicular manslaughter.

Her nerves started to accelerate back up to the levels that made her hyperventilate. Would they actually convict her of that crime under these current circumstances? Botan shook her head slightly as she thought more on the subject haunting her mind. It didn't matter whether or not they convicted her. Once the courts _charged _her with a crime it would go on her record and then she would be screwed.

Taking a deep breath, Botan glanced into the back seat before frowning and biting her bottom lip. She took another breath and looked over at the red head who was staring at her. Eyebrows were slightly raised on his forehead and his deep emerald eyes stared into hers as if he were trying to read her thoughts like a book. Botan really didn't want to do this, but in the end this was probably what had to be done.

She pressed her pink lips together, letting them form a small line and looked back to the road, staying silent a few moments longer. Through her peripheral vision, Botan could tell the man was still staring at her. Under his gaze, Botan felt very self conscious and hunched her shoulders before opening her mouth. "There is a yellow beach towel somewhere in the back seat. It's clean. You could use it to press against your stomach."

Silence stretched across the car, pulling the tension taunt like a rubber band. His hair flowed over his shoulder as he glanced behind him to look into the back seat. He lifted his hand from his wound and Botan had to grip the steering wheel tightly as she forced herself to continue watching the road and not look at the growing red spot on his stomach. Botan flinched when his hand passed close to her shoulder to reach behind her seat and grab her towel to move it into his lap.

She listened to the rustle of fabric as he unbuttoned his oxford shirt and pulled back the soaked flaps to reveal the once white cotton tee shirt plastered to his torso. His hiss slithered through the air when he tried to roll the shirt up over the gash so he could do his best to clean it. Pressing her teeth together, she tried to fight back the thoughts of how he deserved it while not looking at the blood leaking from his body.

Slowly, the man's hand reached down by his feet and pulled up a half empty Mountain Ice water bottle. Botan was slightly shocked, because she wasn't sure when that had been discarded there. He unscrewed the cap with one hand and poured some of the liquid on the edge of the towel. Carefully, he rubbed the edges of the wound, wiping away the blood coating his body. Botan quickly glanced over against her free will and saw the well defined abs that decorated his body and she had to swallow hard.

If she tried to escape, he surely would over power her. Looking back at the road she listened to him pour more water on another clean section of the towel and clean a different spot on his stomach. There always left the obvious way of getting them out of this mess, by running them off the road and destroying her car. However that left the chance of him just killing her to hide any loose ends and kidnap someone else. There was no chance that she would willingly let him go on to kidnap or hurt another innocent.

Botan was getting angry at the thought and looked back over at her captor. His face seemed tight with determination and frustration as his fingers numbly wiped away the red liquid. Slowly it revealed a long thin cut in his skin, maybe about four inches long. Even though he'd wiped the blood clean, she could still see more blood emerging from under the skin. Taking a deep breath, he poured the remaining water on the middle of the towel and pressed it against the wound, applying ample force to stop the bleeding.

Turning back to the road, Botan bit her lip. A cut like that meant that something on the front of her car had punctured his skin. It must have been the bent licenses plate from the accident she'd had last year, dodging a deer to run right into a mailbox. As Botan thought more about the growing wound on his body, she realized that they passed by a interstate sign that made her thoughts skip like one of her scratched up DVD's.

"Um, mister?" Botan asked weakly and when he didn't respond, she glanced at him to see his eyes on her.

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"We just passed Otter Lake. We're on 35 east," Botan sighed. "I must have hopped on and forgotten that it actually goes north."

"Just keep following this road," his voice was calm and that surprised Botan. He had seemed set on going east. Now he was changing his mind. She began to wonder if he even knew where he was going or if he was just running.

"Until when?" Botan asked.

"Until otherwise." That seemed to be the end of the conversation and Botan stared at the road lines.

Worry clouded her vision as she tried to focus on the road but failed. "Are you going to rape me?"

"What?" His back straightened like her words had actually offended him.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked again, ignoring the hitch in her voice.

"No," his eyes narrowed slightly glaring at the window shield like it was the one asking the question.

"So you're not like another Ted Bundy?" Botan asked.

"Ted Bundy? Why would you compare me to him?"

Her cheeks suddenly gathered a red tint as she refused to look over at him. "Well you are…umm… rather attractive and you did kidnap me. You may plan on raping and murdering me for all I know."

"I will not rape you," he told her and there was an edge to his voice that hadn't been there previously. "I would rather kill myself than do something like that to you." Her throat tightened as she nodded her head slightly.

Ten minutes of silence coated them until the road they were on merged into 35 north. Botan took a deep breath and glanced over at the man with a frown chiseled into his face. He seemed deep in thought and that made her slightly nervous. Slowly his hand left the gun and reached over to press the knob on her radio.

"My radio doesn't work," she told him quietly. Her eyes looked at him again, locking onto the green orbs. A few seconds ticked by before she returned to the road. "If you want to listen to something, my phone plugs directly into that wire right there." She motioned to the thin black wire that came out of cassette player. "I have Iheartradio, so you can listen to the radio through that, or whatever."

She could feel his eyes on her and her body squirmed slightly under his gaze. Botan didn't want him looking at her. This guy had said he wouldn't rape her, but then again he _had_ kidnapped her. Why would he ever follow through with what he told her? It's not out of the question for him to lie to his captive.

Raising his hip again, the red headed man pulled her phone back out of his pocket and picked up the wire draped around the shift. He inserted the metal piece into the headphone hole. After a few minutes she heard the radio turn on. It was the same station she listened to every morning.

"No, no, no, no" she knew that Koto was denying something Juri was must have said. "In our own town? You are joking right?"

"No, I'm not Koto," Juri sighed in frustration. "It just happened maybe a half an hour ago."

"A bank robbery…" Koto mused. "Did you hear that people? It's a fact. There was a bank robbery off 98th street today."

"Officials say that the guy got away who did it," Juri added in.

"Isn't that crazy?" Koto said. "Hopefully they catch this guy. I'd hate to be one of the people who us that bank. They'll be feeling that one I'm sure."

"The sad thing is that it was a guy who even worked in the bank. That's why it took so long for people to sound the alarm. It seemed that they were so surprised by his actions that they tried to talk him out of it rather than pushing that darn buzzer."

Botan glanced at the man next to her and almost gasped. He looked furious. If she'd walked by him on the street, she might not have noticed. But his eyes were a shade darker than normal and his face looked almost like stone. He may appear calm, but there was some hostility fuming from his pores.

"What? No way? Could this get any worse?" Koto all but yelled into the microphone.

"Yeah, it can actually," Juri said with a sad twinge in her voice.

"Oh no." Botan held her breath as she listened to the girls talk.

"It appears that he has kidnapped someone." Botan slowly let go of her breath at Juri's words. There was hope out there that they would find her still. "They didn't get the license plate though, but police are going through photos of traffic cameras at this moment to see what direction they went and for more clues on who the girl is he took with him.

"How did you get all this information so quickly?" Koto asked, the surprise thick in her voice.

Juri laughed lightly. "It helps to be cute, plus having known someone who was present at the time filling me in. Anyways, Koto, it seems that Detectives Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara have been put on the case to track down this guy."

"They solved a lot of high profile cases in the last year," Koto said. "Good, that means they'll catch this guy."

"The man's name hasn't been released by police. But we will give you guys more updates when we get them." Juri stated and then the two went off to talk about the latest weather updates.

Botan sighed and continued to look at the road. She heard him grunt and fiddle with her phone a moment before he switched to a music station and Botan was thankful for the small things because the silence in the car was making her thoughts turn crazy. She just hoped that the police would find them soon.


End file.
